


Returning

by Mareel



Series: Aspects [3]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Xindi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on events in _Enterprise _Season 3 canon, and is **not** in canon with the AU stories I've written involving these characters. It takes place many years after Degra's death and is Jonathan's voice. __  
> _  
> _This work was written in 2010.__  
> 

 

So many years since I was here… At the time I didn’t think I’d live to see Earth again, much less return to this place.

Times change. The Xindi haven’t joined the Federation, but one of the Humanoid Council members has invited me to his home. His mother wanted to meet me.

We linger in the small walled garden. When reddish shadows lengthen and I turn to go, the simple stone at my feet has been splashed with long unshed tears. The woman’s eyes are as wet as mine.

“Thank you, Naara, for the chance to remember him with you.”

 


End file.
